


[podfic] Careers Day

by Fríálfurinn (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Children, Cross-Generational Friendship, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Interviews, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, commie's first podfic in over a year so i hope it sounds good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/Fr%C3%AD%C3%A1lfurinn
Summary: From the original story: "Something very strange is happening to Robbie Rotten.It starts with agreeing to help a child with a school project.A child. Helping.Because the snooty boy, Sticky or whatever, wants to interviewhimforCareers Dayand what kind of a villain would he be if he didn't take every opportunity to talk about himself? But somehow this leads toSportacusvisiting, andvolunteering to teach classes,andfeeling thingsthat aren't spite or smug self-satisfaction.That's the word. Feelings.Robbie's having feelings and he hates them."Now in audio form!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Careers Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160606) by [Fríálfurinn (DangerousCommieSubversive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/Fr%C3%AD%C3%A1lfurinn). 



> Oh _man,_ it's my first podfic in over a year! And the first ever with my nice new microphone that I got just for recording fic with.
> 
> If you'd like to keep a copy of this story on your computer, smartphone, or mp3 player, you can also download it directly from the Internet Archive [here!](https://archive.org/download/careersday/careersday.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story (or have helpful notes about the audio quality) please leave me a comment!


End file.
